Question: What is the distance, in units, between the points $(3, -2)$ and $(7, 5)$?
We use the distance formula:  $$\sqrt{(7 - 3)^2 + (5 - (-2))^2} = \sqrt{4^2 + 7^2} = \sqrt{16 + 49} = \boxed{\sqrt{65}}.$$